Any pressurized gas contains potential energy. When the gas's pressure is lowered, by use of a gas expansion engine, it is possible to recover some of this potential energy both mechanically and/or electrically, especially when the expansion engine is coupled to an electric generator. Therefore, in any system with suitable gas volume flows and pressure regulation differentials, energy can be recovered. This can then be applied to many differing applications to increase fuel efficiency. Examples include natural gas regulation stations, process gas regulation, power plants and energy recovery from heat sources, to name but a few.
Furthermore, when the gas is expanded the gas's temperature will drop considerably. Depending upon the application, this dramatic temperature drop can be taken advantage of, for example, the “coldness” created by the pressure drop can be used for air conditioning, to make ice or to cool other elements and/or processes, to name but a few.